


Heat

by Serpex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hybrids, M/M, Male Hange Zoë, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Sex, Smut, Some Humor, Top Hange, Wolf/Human Hybrids, heat - Freeform, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Among the greatest soldiers of the Survey Corp stand two of the elite, Hange Zoe, master strategist, and brains behind Erwin's might, as well as Levi, humanity's strongest asset against the titans. However, underneath the guise of the public, the two share a secret only they know. Anyone could see that the two soldiers were close even with their constant bickering. The trust they had in each other shined brighter than anything else on the battlefield. But, just how close were the two behind closed doors?
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 36





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mature gay fanfic. I just want to make that clear. Sexual content will absolutely be present in this (if it wasn't obvious) so if you don't want to see that, then please check yourself out.
> 
> This is a kind of hybrid au that I've dabbled with in the past where everyone has a sub-animal species. Those of you who have read the Hybrid trilogy I wrote know exactly what I mean.
> 
> This is kind of a... mild tribute to that? It features top male wolf Hange and bottom male panther Levi. If you guys know what happened the last time a panther hybrid walked into my life, then y'all know where this is going. Cry me a river because sinful pleasures are my guilty crimes of literature. If you guys know me in real life, then you know exactly how obsessed I am with shapeshifter anything. Except, this isn't a shapeshifter. It's just constant hybrid forms.
> 
> I also wanted to go back to my OTP because, yes, surprise surprise, Riren is in fact NOT my favorite ship. Sorry to disappoint XD These two are chaos, and I am all for it. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> Follow my Wattpad: [@Serpex](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Serpex)  
> Follow my IG: [@actualserpex](https://www.instagram.com/actualserpex/)

Hange's POV:

"Shit. Why does it have to be so fucking hot?" It was a rhetorical question. I wasn't really looking to get it answered either.

"Is it? I didn't think it was too particularly warm out today," Moblit muttered. For the love of God, Moblit, it was rhetorical. Although, I suppose I didn't say that out loud. As much as I loved the guy, his presence was an eyesore at this specific moment.

"Can you just be quiet for like five minutes?" I growled, swiping my tail along with some books that tumbled across the floor. The other wolf raised a brow as if that explained anything. With a snort, he slinked behind my back and set them in order again.

"Why don't you go relieve yourself somewhere? The more you deny your body's need to find a mate, then the more you're going to suffer. Besides, it's always the same predicament every year. It's not like the rest of us are abstinent from our yearly heat cycles either," he said. "I mean, it might be frowned upon, but if you find someone that you could fuck for like a day or so, then you'll be back to your regular self."

"I am not going to hit the bed with a stranger," I deadpanned. I stumbled across the desk and spilled the ink bottle groaning as it seeped through the cracks and painted the ground beneath. "I can't do this. I'm going to my room and sleeping. Don't let anyone bother me, Moblit. It's only for three days, and it'll be over."

"Or you could fuck somebody."

"The only fucking I'll do is fucking punch you in the face if you don't shut up."

"You're hopeless sometimes, Hange. Although, I suppose you're lucky. Most heats last one to two weeks for most. Even mine is like ten days."

"Good for you."

"I'm just saying, man." He tossed away the now ink-stained paper towels and worked to fill the bottle with its replacement. "I care about you, and you already work yourself way past the threshold for normal circumstances. Don't make it worse by rejecting your instincts."

"...Thank you, Moblit. I'll see you around." I waved him off as I started towards the laboratory door and made my way to the officer quarters. Just before I rounded the corner, I heard Moblit call me again.

"Hey! I'll leave food at your door at 6 am for breakfast, noon for lunch, and 6 pm for dinner. Let me know if you want any other snacks." He stuck a sore thumb into the air and gave me a toothy smile. I forced myself to return the gesture and then stalked off towards my room.

For a moment, I had to do a double-take as I entered making sure I actually did go the right way. Everything still looked pristine and neat like nothing had ever been touched. A layer of dust had wandered over some of the dressers, shelves, and tables in the room, but it wasn't anything too obnoxious. I tried to remember the last time I'd even stepped foot in here, but found nothing coming to mind. My research was the core of my life and getting rest was far and few in between. 

Three days left. Only three days to endure before I can let myself go wild. There were three days until Levi came back from the city.

Sometimes, I wished I could tell someone. I wanted people to know and understand that I wasn't strong enough to brave the heat cycles alone. I did take a partner to the bed. It just wasn't a conventional choice that most people would expect. Interspecies relationships weren't unheard of in this age and time. I mean, Mike was a huge lion and Nanaba was a little fox, and they were working out just fine. But for me, out of everyone in the world, I chose to have a relation with Levi, the most stoic panther in the world who would not hesitate to rake your eyes out at a moment's notice. He's the only reason that I only have to suffer for three days.

The first time it happened, I never expected it. Back then, all of us were still trainees under Shadis's command. I thought I could actually get through a heat cycle on my own. But, I ended up exhausting myself until I passed out. When I came to, I was in Levi's room. I was scared at first knowing he was a powerful individual of his own right. I wondered if I was about to die at his hand. But instead, he kissed me.

We never officially declared what this bond was, but I know that I wanted it. And I'm okay with it. I only knew that I trusted him to take care of me and that he trusted me to take care of him. His heat ended up starting three days later than mine each year. If we tried to do it before he was ready, it broke his body. And I never wanted to see him in that kind of pain ever again.

I had to endure it for him and me.

Three days take longer than people think to pass when you're like this. The world moves so slowly and the sun shifts along the floor like a snail. At this point, moving felt too painful, too much, too everything. Like molten lava was seeping through my bones and bleeding into the sun and rose and fell, my insides churned with desire. I only moved to eat, but I came back to the bed in a looping ritual.

Rise, eat, and fall. And fall into slumber did I find peace even for a moment to the point I ended up falling off the bed and onto the floor.

"...Hey, wake up. Do you plan to contract a disease down there?"

"...Hnngh?" I roused myself awake and forced my eyes to open although it didn't help much since my glasses had been shoved somewhere that was not my face, in fact. I knew I should have worn the goggles. Although, they might have fogged up. Just as I was pawing the ground, a hanging piece of plastic bumped into my forehead. "Oh hey, my glasses!"

"Yeah, one more step and you would've smooshed them," the voice replied. As everything came into focus, I raised my head and felt myself freeze. It was still night and the full moon was casting rays through the glass windows. But, it felt like magic the way the light twisted and contorted through the air bouncing off the walls and landing in striking greyish-blue eyes. Little half-moons shivered and milked themselves in the oasis formed in those dark hues, swimming out and pouring into my soul. He'd taken the liberty of stripping himself and sat bare naked above me, his long onyx tail sweeping back and forth entrancing me. It felt like he was mocking me in a way with a Cheshire grin hanging out from my window sill, but it was also a welcoming feeling. Home is where the heart is and mine yearns to be next to his.

"Levi," I greeted opting to say nothing more as I shook myself and eagerly tore whatever clothes I had on myself. He hummed as he sauntered to the bed with me closely in tow. I wasted no time in crashing my lips hungrily into his. We could no longer find the words to let linger in the air. Only the pure lust that drove our minds from our bodies was left to dance tonight's serenade. Tiny little fangs nipped and littered me with pin needle pricks as opposed to my own carefully placed marks, gentle giants of canines compared to Levi. Heat rolled along with the sheets and matted its surface with a fresh sheen of sweat. I whimpered as I was suddenly shoved back, and Levi clawed his sharp fingertips along my hips leaving long red scratches down my skin. His nostrils flared as he eyed his handiwork with pride before turning his attention to my shaft. It took no time for him to coax my cock out of its sheath, angry red from holding back for so long. I nearly came right then and there as he took me straight down his throat. "Fucking hell," I cursed as a deep growl erupted from my throat. I was enraptured by the deep warmth enveloping my cock.

I could feel Levi's jaw twist along my veins and that rough tongue of his teasing the head. Tentative hands came and grasped whatever he couldn't fit down his maw and grew slick with saliva and pre-cum. I gasped as he suddenly took me all the way entangling his nose into my hair down there. I could see his ears fall back slightly and his eyes roll a little as he inhaled my scent. He pulled away with a hiss dropping my cock against my stomach and turned himself around exposing that beautiful ass to me. I could now smell the overpowering scent of lilies filling the air. I smirked knowing it was a special oil I had gifted him a while back.

"You prepared yourself," I mumbled before leaning into his back and ran my tongue down his spine feeling him arch and press into me. The sleekness of his tail made its way around my neck and draped along my shoulder.

"What an astute observation," his deadpan voice uttered only to grow into a moan as I dropped my body weight on his smaller frame. I could barely hold myself as I felt him clench against the side of my shaft and rub against my stomach. "Hange, no more waiting. Please." I slowly dropped my head to his shoulder and bore my fangs down as I pushed him. A flurry of hissing and growling throttled through the room as I wasted no time in thrusting deep inside.

Mine. He was mine in this moment, and I was going to make damn sure of it. The musk misting along our bodies felt so sickeningly sweet, yet I couldn't stop. I pistoned myself over and over until I could only hear my heartbeat and blood rushing through my ears. I couldn't bear the euphoria as everything grew spotty. I whipped my head sending my glasses to god knows where.

They were fogging up anyway.

Levi was growing close, too. I could feel him mewling beneath me and sinking his claws into the sheets. I locked onto his tail and turned him over snagging it between my teeth. Laying him onto his back, I lifted his ass in the air and finally sunk my knot inside and let everything that built up inside me go. The overstimulation from his ass and his tail sent Levi over the edge, too. He covered himself in his own semen and collapsed back, exhaustion resting in his body.

As the numbness from the pleasure subsided, I slowly slinked close and began licking him clean. As much as I wanted to fall asleep as Levi did, I knew he didn't like being dirty. I'd get my ass handed to me if I didn't at least do this until I could get released and properly wipe him down. Besides, I felt obligated anyway.

This was a moment that might have been short, but it was special between us. Time was always a limited and limitless thing for us. Death was lingering around the corner of every single action we took. We don't know if we'll die in the next expedition or even fall to the inner walls' government prosecution. Fear rules the people there, but we run free in that aspect. We might have our own chains and fear stalking our shadows, but we have the strength to overcome them. Even if we fall to our carnal side, we have each other.

In that regard, I am happy.

It's enough for me to hold Levi close even if either of us were to die tomorrow. We have to have no regrets. There is no room to let sleeping dogs lie.

I wonder if things could have turned out differently in another life. Maybe, if things were peaceful and we were given a chance, I wonder if Levi and I could hold each other without the fear of never being able to do so again. I wonder how we could live with the fear of keeping people close only to see their lives fade from their bodies. To bury the dead, honor the living, and to leave it all behind, we dedicate ourselves to a cause worth dying for. I hope that it's true enough to one day see the world without knowing if I'll ever see the next sunrise.

Until then, we choose to live in the heat of the moment.

Everything feels cool now. When I finally could move my muscles properly, I cleaned myself and Levi's sleeping form up with more than just my tongue this time. I felt so much better after satisfying my feral side, and I was sure Levi felt the same. One fresh set of clothes later for both of us, I leaned into the headboard and watched him following the rise and fall of his chest.

For a man who doesn't sleep much, I wonder if he is at peace right now. To be able to close his eyes without a knife under his pillow, to not worry about not have shelter, food, or even clothes, and to not feel like everything was over; I wonder if he has any regrets.

"Hey." I flinched as the deep voice fresh from sleep jarred me from my thoughts. I blinked profusely as I hid my face behind the covers. "I said, hey." In one swift movement, the blanket was gone, and I felt myself grow smaller as those sharp eyes looked at me.

"Hey?" I let out an awkward laugh as Levi pulled himself up and sat next to me.

"It's rude to stare at people," he mused as he took a long yawn revealing those small deadly little fangs in his mouth.

"I wasn't doing it for long," I retorted. "It was just a little look." Levi glances over to a small table clock.

"Damn, it's already been almost three hours? Just how long were we out?"

"You mean how long you were out. I've been cleaning since you hit cloud nine, kitten. But, I guess you should get back soon. Have you stopped by your office yet? Erwin probably left paperwork. I bet I have some, too." The panther huffed and grabbed my arm, flattening his ears into my shoulder. "Levi?"

"That can wait. It's night anyway. Paperwork now and paperwork signed in the morning is still the same. Just... Can we stay like? Just a little?" I blinked away a wetness that wanted to gloss over my eyes and leaned over him laying my head into his scalp. I reached over to gently tracing circles into his crown crooning over his ears.

"Sure," I whispered. "I'd love to."

And I love you, but I'll never say those words out loud.


End file.
